gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Myth Hunters Myth Hunting Guide by GTA Myth Hunter01
Hi, You wanna learn how to be a real myth hunter? Sure you do! Read this and you will be a pro! The Basics First you will need a vehicle. Then you need a phone or a camera equipment. Then create a plan of where you will hunt and what to do, like this for example: Name: GTA_Myth_Hunter01 What: I will attempt to find Bigfoot. Where: I will search in Back`O`Beyond and the Mount Chiliad Cabin. In-Game Time: 10.53. Founds: I have searched a huge area of the Cabin near Mount Chiliad and I didn`t found a clue... I searched Back`O`beyond and there was just an suspisious shadow there... I later...Just for fun was inside Area 51 and found an reference to the Half Life series... Summary: I didn`t found anything, but I did find the Half Life series Crowbar inside Area 51. That's one of the many ways to hunt down an myth... You will also need to make sure you gather intel and your finds...Then share them...Then try to find more... The most important thing is: If you don`t find anything...Maybe you find something next time! You will have to keep in mind that during investigation you may search in areas that you may die and spawn in hospitals of...Then you will need to go back and try again :). After Completing the myth and you have enough proof...Make an video or set it in here to share your finds... Myths for Beginners If you`re new in myth hunting you may want to start slow... Some of the easiest myths are: GTA San Andreas: -Police Brutality. -Ghost cars. -Ghost Grafitti. -Cabin in the woods. GTA vice city: -Mafia victims. -Bloody apartment. -"Theres no easter egg here" easter egg. GTA 5: -Infinite 8 killer. -Ghost of Mount Gordo. -UFO. -Area 51. -Adult Humour. Important stuff Myth Hunting equipment list: -A vehicle. -A phone or a camera. -A gun or a jetpack or a chopper. -Sniper gun to look at stuff from a distance. -Cheat Codes if you want the easy way out...But be aware, Using Cheat codes may affect your in-game hunting and investigation. The Myths That Are Unexplained And You Can Help To Solve GTA San Andreas: -UFO Myth. -Bigfoot Myth. -Area 51 Myth. -HellHouse Myth. GTA 5: -The Mount Chilliad Mystery. -The Jetpack Mystery. -The Bigfoot Myth. -The Infinite 8 Killer. And Many More! When Discovered If you have discovered something new or a tread or you have actually cracked a myth you must have a few things in mind: -Always have a lot of evidence like Photos, videos and Locations. -Check if the thing you have found seems strange or if it is somehow to be a myth or is the answer to the myth. -Always have this items: -A car. -A sniper gun. -An air transport vehicle. -A camera. Then you are ready for investigation and you will be a pro myth hunter! More will be added later... Category:Myth Hunting Guides Category:Myths